


New Feeling

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry introduces Gabriel to something better than anything he'd experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Feeling

“Do it.”  
Gabriel Utterson whispered to Henry Jekyll as the pair lay in each others arms on a cold mid-January night, naked save for the covers that spared them from the worst of the chill in the old drafty house.   
“Are you sure? The last time-“  
“I know what happened the last time!” Gabriel angrily growled in embarrassment. “Let’s just forget that little experience and try again.”  
“If you want, but I think I know something that you may like better.” Henry whispered into Gabriel’s ear.   
“You deviant lout! Why didn’t you do that the first time?!”  
“Because that idiot wouldn’t let me.” Henry rolled his eyes as referred to his other side’s animalistic nature. “It wasn’t “exciting” enough for him.”  
“Well, it’s exciting enough for me! Let’s get on with it before I change my mind.”

Gabriel’s first impulse was squirm away from this most UNCOMFORTABLE feeling! How the two of them could beg for this almost every night was beyond him. Even though it was only Henry’s finger, the sensation of something THERE was both painful and mildly humiliating.   
He lay uncovered on the bed, his bare arse raised high and Henry’s finger sunk deeper then he imagined possible inside him. He recalled how Henry had held his buttocks apart, exposing his most intimate of place, before pressing one cold, wet finger against it and gently applying pressure till he was breeched. Henry had then stopped and allowed him to get used to this most unnatural of situations.   
“Henry, HOW can you enjoy this?” Gabriel asked with his face buried in a pillow.   
“Trust me, after a while you will, too.”

And he was right. Soon Gabriel was moaning indecently and thrusting his hips like randy stallion as Henry picked up the pace and bent his finger at just the right moment. The all too familiar warmth spread from his belly to his loins and soon he came with a howl better suited to Eduard Hyde then bookish Gabriel Utterson.


End file.
